


【人物】Jeffrey Fowler －傑弗瑞．福勒

by mooncat666



Series: DBH-Earth-52 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 設定為After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊Jeffrey Fowler對Gavin的角度＊RK900/Gavin主線故事之前導短文＊





	【人物】Jeffrey Fowler －傑弗瑞．福勒

　　身為9667分隊隊長的Jeffrey Fowler，真不知道該說自己是幸還不幸。

　　趁著Hank低潮的時候爬上這個位子，接下來要面對的，就是自己隊上的二大頭痛人物，Hank Anderson和Gavin Reed。

　　Hank Anderson簡單一點，喝醉、蹺班、帶著酒氣上班，效率不好之類的，不過他之前功績大鳴大放，又有值得同情的理由，頂多是一二張警告或悔過書就算了。

　　Gavin不一樣，他就是那種標準會讓上司頭痛的傢伙。

　　有功績、有成效、有企圖心、但是操之過急。

　　Gavin升上警探的速度比一般人快，但他並不滿意，自覺應該不止如此。Fowler隊長不是沒有看出來Gavin想要突破現狀的心情，可是Gavin的投訴差不多快要跟安德森的警告信一樣厚了。

　　收到的投訴來自局裡的同仁、曾經搭檔過的同事，偶爾還有一般民眾，事情都不大，頂多是態度惡劣之類的，不影響到辦案的話，這些都可以算了。

　　然而最多的，是來自嫌犯的。

　　在這個講究人權的時代，就算是嫌犯，人權一樣被媒體拿著放大鏡看。

　　他不是不知道Gavin的行徑，而是Gavin總有辦法讓頑固的嫌犯招供，所以他向來也是睜隻眼閉隻眼。

　　這次Gavin沒關攝影機就打傷虐待孩童的毒販時，事情就麻煩至極了。


End file.
